The Sun Will Still Rise
by Amanda Yevon
Summary: The Yevons and the Mikaelsons. These two families have much in common: betrayal, secrets, distance, magic, to name a few. This tale follows the eldest Yevon daughter, Amanda, through her journey through Spira, as she attempts to keep a promise. OC/Klaus
1. Meeting Again

The Yevon family was Zanarkand's image of perfection. The head of the family was Yu, and his daughter was the beautiful Lady Yunalesca. Her husband, Zaon (who took the Yevon name after marriage, for the Yevons were at a much higher class than him), was almost loyal to a fault. Their two daughters were the most gorgeous women the young fellows of Zanarkand had ever seen. Amanda, the oldest at 19, was rising quickly in the ranks of Zanarkand's army. Her own father could only rival her strength. Lenne, the younger daughter at 17, was the most talented songstress in all of Spira. She'd been learning both white and black magic, to feel as useful as her sister. Of course, Amanda doesn't mind being the stronger one. She'd do anything to protect her family.

So when Bevelle and Zanarkand were starting a war with each other, Amanda was ready to fight to the death.

"Mother, what did you wish to discuss?"

Yunalesca had called Amanda away from her warriors. She was training them to better defend themselves. Apparently, Bevelle was going to strike tomorrow night, thinking that Zanarkand had no idea of their plans. While Zanarkand's army was very strong, they knew more offensive tactics, rather than defensive.

"Do you remember when we would visit the witch Esther, all those years ago?"

Amanda nodded. Of course she did. Her mother would bring her and Lenne a few times, whenever she needed to talk to Esther. Esther had 6 children around the ages of Amanda and Lenne, and they always had fun playing with each other during their visits. It had been at least 9 years since their last visit though.

"I need to visit her again, and I wish for you, and you alone, to accompany me," the urgency in Yunalesca's voice was hard to miss. Amanda was never one to disobey her mother, unlike her mischievous sister Lenne. Rumors were circulating that Lenne and a boy from Bevelle were seeing each other. Of course, the older Yevons would never believe this to be true, but Amanda knew that Lenne was seeing someone, at least.

Yunalesca grabbed both of Amanda's hands, and closed her eyes. This was always how they would travel to Esther and her family. Her mother would do some of the advanced magic she knew to transport them to a whole different world. This fact used to amaze Amanda more when she was younger, but now it is a well-known fact that Spira is one of many worlds out there.

This form of teleporting made Amanda feel absolutely weightless for a few seconds. Then she felt her regain her form again, and the scent of woods and fresh air filled her nostrils.

There was a small village built in a very green area. This world was so under developed compared to Zanarkand.

"Yunalesca."

Esther was very shocked to see her old friend again. Behind her was her husband and children, in the middle of doing chores.

"Ah Esther, it's been far too long!"

The two old friends embraced, and gave Amanda and the other children looks as if to say "Let the grown ups talk now, run along!".

The oldest son, Niklaus, rolled his eyes and led them into the clearing in the forest where they would hang out as children. Esther's only daughter, Rebekah, was the first to speak up.

"Long time no see, _friend._"

She said that somewhat bitterly, and Amanda could guess why. Her and Lenne were particularly close with Rebekah and would see each other more frequently in the past. Rebekah once said she was happy to have the two of them as friends, because there were not many other girls in the village.

"I'm sorry Bekah, we had no control over the situation. Lenne and I did beg mother quite a few times to bring us back, but she would always say 'not today'…"

Rebekah huffed a bit, then just shrugged. Niklaus and his younger brother Kol, however, were staring at Amanda like they'd never even seen her before. Another brother, Elijah, took notice of this as well, and nudged the two of them out of their trance.

"Forgive my brothers, Lady Amanda. As you can see, their maturity level hasn't increased much from your last visit."

Amanda actually giggled at that. She remembered how Niklaus and Kol would always fight to see who would get to play with her. Thinking back on it now, it sounded slightly strange. Amanda would always try to get them to want to interact with Lenne too, but as Amanda was the oldest, the boys didn't want to play with a "baby". That was usually when Lenne would hang out with Rebekah and Henrik, while Finn just sat around silently.

"Oh!" Amanda exclaimed. There was someone missing from this group. "Where's Henrik?"

However, she immediately regretted asking as she observed how everyone's face had a solemn expression on. Amanda knew right away what this meant.

"I'm sorry…how long ago?"

"It's been about two weeks now," Niklaus said, his head hung low. His siblings stared at him with a mix of pity and annoyance.

"You may remember from your last visit, but there are wolves in this village as well. It was during a full moon when they got Henrik," Elijah informed her. The subject was immediately dropped, and rightly so.

Their time was spent catching up. Everyone seemed impressed that Amanda was in a high rank in the army. Her and Niklaus even sparred a bit. He was no match for her though, which amused his brothers to no end.

"One day I'll be stronger than you 'Manda, just wait!"

"Oh that'll be a dark day in the Farplane indeed!" Manda chuckled. Obviously, this phrase was lost on everyone else, so she sighed.

"Alright kids, you are free to come back now." Esther called from afar.

"Kids? Honestly, we are pretty grown now…" Kol muttered in annoyance. Him, Elijah, Finn, and Rebekah ran back immediately. Amanda started to as well, but Niklaus stopped her.

"Promise me something?" he asked rather sheepishly, avoiding eye contact.

"That depends, what is it?"

"Do not die in battle."

Amanda laughed.

"That's a hard thing to promise, Nik."

"Will you at least try?"

He asked this looking straight in Amanda's eyes. There was a mix of fear, sadness, and hope floating around his eyes. His expression made Amanda's heart skip a beat for the first time in her life.

"I'll…certainly try my best."

"Good. Try to come back, after your war then."

"Ha! There's a hard task. Mother's the only one that knows how to commute through the  
>worlds, so—" The look of disappointment on his face made Amanda stop. She sighed.<p>

"I will do my best, Nik. I promise."

He looked like he wanted to say more, but instead just stared at her. Amanda did the same. It was a strangely intimate experience for her. Niklaus started to lean in a bit, but…

"Amanda, we must leave right now."

Yunalesca had been waiting impatiently for Amanda to return, apparently. Amanda walked towards her mother, and took her hands. She slow turned to Niklaus, who was still staring at her, and mouthed 'goodbye' before departing back to Zanarkand.


	2. A Goodbye

"What did you need from Esther?" Amanda asked her mother, as they walked back to their home from outside. Yunalesca had been awfully quiet so far.

"I needed to make sure I would be using a spell properly, if I even have to use it at all."

"For?"

"Never mind that, dear. You should go find your sister, it's nearly dinner time, and your grandfather doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Yunalesca was always so secretive. Amanda figured her mother even kept things from Zaon as well.

Lenne was in her room appearing to be writing a song, as usual. She looked more worried than usual though.

"Lenne?"

Lenne was startled by her sister's sudden entrance, and quickly put her pen and paper away. Hiding a song she's writing? Very unlike Lenne.

"Yes, sister?"

"Dinner will be ready soon, we should probably head down."

Lenne nodded, still looking worried. Amanda sighed, and went to sit next to her.

"Lenne, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Lenne glanced down, not wanting to look her sister in the eye.

"Lenne?"

Amanda could hear Lenne barely whisper something as she started to cry.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Lenne said more boldly. Amanda was stunned. Her baby sister will be having a baby? It seemed so crazy.

"Well…all the more reason to protect Zanarkand with my life then. To provide a better life for you and your future child."

Lenne cried more at this, and hugged her sister. Amanda was never one to judge her, which she was very grateful for. After promising not to tell their parents and grandfather, and after Lenne stopped crying, the two walked down for dinner.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us!" Yu was irritated. Then again, it didn't take much for the old man to be irritated.

"Please excuse us, grandfather," Amanda bowed as she apologized. Lenne felt bad; Amanda was always the one who apologized for things Lenne did. One day she would make it up to her sister, she promised herself that.

Yu motioned for them to sit down. The Yevons were rich, there was no denying that. Their dinner table was huge, despite the fact that only five people generally sat there per night.

"How're the troops?" Yu asked Amanda, not even bothering to look up at her.

"Fully prepared to win, sir."

"Good, good…" as Yu said this, him and Yunalesca gave each other a glance that only Zaon and Amanda seemed to notice. Zaon was confused, but Amanda was never really one to question her mother and grandfather's actions. It wasn't her place to.

Sometimes, Amanda wished that Lenne wouldn't try to question their actions. And yet, in the middle of that night, Amanda heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Amanda, may I come in?" Lenne whispered. Amanda opened the door, and her sister swiftly closed the door and dragged her sister to the bed to sit down. There was something in Lenne's hand.

"Mother and grandfather are up to something big!" Lenne blurted out right away.

"Lenne, I don't want to hear this. You shouldn't get yourself in the middle of their problems."

"But Manda! They'll be sacrificing everyone!"

This definitely caught Amanda's attention. She hated meddling, but had to at least hear Lenne out.

"Go on.."

"Grandfather is worried about Zanarkand being destroyed in the war."

"Excuse me? I could take on all of Bevelle on my own. Why in Spira is he worried?"

"He doesn't like the fact that we just might lose the war. He wants to preserve Zanarkand."

"And how exactly is he going to do that?"

"Mom's been working on a spell…but it would mean that everyone in Zanarkand would have to die, in order for it to work! They want to preserve Zanarkand in a dream, while the real Zanarkand would be destroyed!"

Amanda couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why would her mother and grandfather possibly want to destroy Zanarkand just to have it live on in a Dream? Doesn't that mean killing their entire family, as well as theirselves?

"Manda…grandfather would live on with the Dream. As well as mother. Apparently father will be sacrificed to help the cause…I don't understand any of this! We will all die! I'm not ready…especially since, well, you know…"

Amanda stood up, and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I will not allow anyone to die, especially you Lenne."

Lenne shook her head.

"Manda, this was in mom's room. It would let you travel to Esther's world…mom had no plans for me."

Lenne handed the object to her sister. It was a pretty fancy necklace. It looked just like the one her mother wears all the time. Is this the object that allows her mother to transport herself to other worlds?

"Apparently, you need only close your eyes and focus on your destination, and poof…"

Lenne looked very sad. Why would Yunalesca only want one of her daughters to leave? And why Amanda?

Amanda wouldn't allow this. Forcing family, friends, everyone in Zanarkand to die, just because her grandfather fears it will be destroyed? No. She would have to talk with them as soon as she could.

"Lenne, when are they planning this?"

"In the morning, before Bevelle has a chance to even come to us."

The morning? That was in just a few hours time! Amanda knew what she had to do. She handed the necklace to Lenne.

"You take this. Go to that other world, find a suitable village, and have your baby. Live your life Lenne. I'm going to try my best to stop our family, but I have a feeling I will be met with a challenge. Please, go."

Lenne started crying again, and hugging her sister.

"When should I come back?"

"Don't. I'll try to find a way to you. I will do it. I promise."

Amanda helped get the necklace on Lenne, and gave her one last hug goodbye.

"It will be hard, I know. But be strong. Find happiness."

"Wait!" Lenne whispered before her sister could turn away. She motioned for Amanda to come with her. Amanda found herself in Lenne's room. Lenne pulled out what she was writing earlier, and placed it in Amanda's hands.

"Find a young man named Shuyin, in Bevelle, and give him this letter, if you are at all possible."

Ah, so this is what Lenne was writing. Amanda assumed that Shuyin was Lenne's lover and father of her unborn baby, and she nodded.

"Now concentrate, and go."

Lenne nodded, and within moments, was gone.

It was for the best.

After all, it would be a surprise if Amanda, or anyone in Zanarkand, made it out alive after tomorrow.


End file.
